1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing-type clutch mechanism for an electrical nail gun, and more particularly to a clutch mechanism by which kinetic energy can be transmitted among a free roller, a sliding base and a flywheel.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical nail gun is a type of tool used to hit nails into wood or some other kind of material. Usually, there is a battery pack or an AC electrical power source in a housing of the electrical nail gun to provide electrical power to a motor, thereby rotating the motor. A rotary kinetic energy of the motor is transformed into a linear kinetic energy by a transmission mechanism to drive a hitting nail bar to hit nails.
Among a more advanced technology, many US patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,111 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,072 and so on, teach a flywheel driven by a DC motor, a clutch assembly being capable of linear movement by traction of a wire disposed on an axis of a solenoid. The clutch assembly has a wire drum and connects to a driving base via at least a wire. When a nail gun is driven by a user, the clutch assembly is moved along an axis direction to mesh with a flywheel which is rotating, thereby rotating the clutch assembly. Therefore, a rotary kinetic energy is transformed into a linear kinetic energy of the hitting nail bar to then impact nails via traction of the wire. However, the structure of the clutch assembly is complicated due to too many components, and it is a disadvantage to improve service life of the nail gun because the driving base is pulled by a rope to move downwardly to hit nails.
In addition, a number of patents, such as U.S.P 20050218177, WO No. 2005097428, and EP No. 1582300 and so on, teach a driver produced by a solenoid. The driver linearly pushes a swing arm forming a roller to swing. A driving base of a hitting nail bar is pushed by the roller to urge the driving base to mesh with a rotating flywheel. Thus, a rotary kinetic energy of the flywheel is transformed into a linear kinetic energy of a hitting nail bar to impact a nail. Wherein, the roller, the driving base, and the flywheel cooperatively form a clutch assembly being capable of engagement or disengagement. However, during a long-term use, an abrasion may be produced by friction between the roller, the driving base, and the flywheel to thereby broaden mesh clearance. When the driving base of the hitting nail bar is pushed by the roller towards the flywheel to mesh with the flywheel, a component acting force is produced not along a direction of impacting the nail due to clearance, thereby affecting safety and stability as the driving base is driving the hitting nail bar to impact the nail. Accordingly, the above-mentioned problems need to be further improved.